


sometimes Victor is crying

by juanqu_ge



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Doping Scandal, Drabble, Hugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanqu_ge/pseuds/juanqu_ge
Summary: Victor Nikiforov in the center of the doping scandal. [Виктор Никифоров в центре допингового скандала.]





	sometimes Victor is crying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Иногда Виктор плачет](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368724) by Амаи. 



Иногда Виктор плачет.

Тихо, сразу и не скажешь, потому что он даже не всхлипывает, лишь слезы беззвучно скатываются по щекам. Маккачин их слизывает и тихо скулит, пытаясь утешить нерадивого хозяина, вокруг одинокая тишина, а в углу подсвечивается стеллаж с медалями. Не то, чтобы Виктор был одинок или несчастен, просто со временем подсветка не включается, а стеллажа будто и нет вовсе.

Его жизнь сравнима разве что с горьким кофе по утрам — мелочью, от которой невозможно отказаться, как бы она не бесила своей горечью. Это не дешевый роман, которым зачитываются маленькие девочки; Виктор ценит все, что делает, и не станет отказываться от этого ради какой-то голову кружащей страсти или чьей-то прихоти, а тем временем еще одна слеза разбивается о кафель на кухне, пока он давится этим самым кофе.

Юри спит дольше обычного, если вообще спит, и на самом деле Виктор все понимает. Он — человек, которым восхищались, он — тот, кто получал медали, предназначенные, возможно, не менее талантливым спортсменам, и он разрушил веру тысяч сердец. Это ужасная ответственность, оправдывать чужие ожидания. Людей, лиц которых даже не знаешь, но жить без них не можешь, или тех, кем сам искренне восхищаешься, кем вдохновляешься и хочешь стать лучше, чтобы однажды чувствовать не полон презрения взгляд.

Яков говорит, что это зависть и они просто недостаточно работали.

Виктор отпивает еще немного холодного кофе, кожа покрывается мурашками и слышны мягкие шаги.

— Юри, ты снова не спал…

Он наливает себе холодного молока и уходит обратно в комнату.

Питер — город-одиночество. Вокруг туман, мосты разводятся и слышно дыхание людей, что кажутся бесконечно далекими. В таком одиночестве есть что-то красивое: когда еще светятся фонари и мерцают звезды, и сердце разрывается, а Виктор просто трет глаза и зовет Маккачина домой.

Он мог бы доказать, что невиновен, но есть ли смысл что-то доказывать людям, которые все для себя решили? Виктор не идет на каток, как сильно не хотел бы, не кричит о том, что дышит льдом, он вообще ничего не делает. Яков все понимает, на телефон приходят новые сообщения, а Юри отдаляется. Удивительно, что он вообще не уехал.

«А власть?» — спрашивает разъяренный Юра. «Ты же приносил медали стране, ты сделал для спорта больше, чем кто-либо!»

Юра спрашивает об этом репортеров во время следующего интервью.

Виктор сказал бы, что так устроен мир, но вместо этого все же идет на каток, просто чтобы снова ощутить легкий мороз на щеках. В Питере холодно, но это чувство — особенное, и Виктор беспорядочно выводит круги, чтобы чувствовать, чтобы в темноту говорить о том, как он любит катание, каждым движением, а не громкими словами.

Дома на полу его ждет Юри. Уставший, разбитый, возможно, сильнее Виктора, в его олимпийской куртке. Уснул, дожидаясь. Он всегда был очень теплым, Виктор любит эту его непосредственность и мягкие щеки в межсезонье; хочется как раньше поцеловать их, пощекотать живот и кончиками пальцев гладить ладони в постели.

Виктор никогда и подумать не мог, что не сможет прикоснуться к любимому из-за чувства вины.

— Юри, просыпайся, пойдем в кровать.

Его волосы торчат во все стороны, века покрасневшие — снова плакал. Виктор все же прижимает ледяные пальцы к щеке и в легких не хватает воздуха, да на всей планете его не хватает, и ни одно слово не способно описать тупую боль, что съедает день за днем. Разочаровать любимого человека. Он готов вонзить в себя нож, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить это, но оно лишь становится острее:

— Ты правда не делал этого?

Юри спрашивает тихо, надломленным голосом. Смотрит прямо Виктору в глаза, просто умоляет, чтобы бледные губы произнесли «не делал» или вообще хотя бы что-то. Он не обвиняет, не кричит, даже не укоряет, что Виктор до сих пор даже не пытался оправдываться, а лишь хочет услышать богом проклятое «нет».

У Виктора не хватает сил на ответ. Сердце вдруг словно останавливается, и, пожалуй, впервые за долгие годы он не просто всхлипывает — плачет, не боясь показаться слабым, доверяя Юри целиком и полностью; он дрожит, хочет ухватиться за то единственное, что дорого, но даже этого не может.

Юри сам переплетает их пальцы, хоть и все еще не улыбается. У обоих холодные руки, оба смертельно уставшие, но все равно хочется держаться за руки и вытирать эти словно кукольные слезы со все еще теплых, словно летнее море, глаз.

— Прости, сначала я должен был сделать вот так.


End file.
